TK Takaishi
TK Takaishi is an Digidestined partnered to Patamon. He is the son of Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi. He is the younger brother of Matt Ishida. He has a crush on Kari Kamiya. Description TK is a very cheerful and amiable person who loves to make people smile. He hates it when anyone is sad or upset and will do anything in his power to make them smile. He is very protective of Patamon, his partner Digimon he has known since he was a kid. Story Digimon Adventure When he was very small, his parents divorced with his older brother living with his father and him living with his mother. When he went to camp, he was sent there along with his brother as an special arrangement. During his time in the Digital World, TK was too young to understand what was going on, but when his partner, Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to protect him from Devimon also sacrificing his life in the process, TK began to understand what was going on and losing Patamon traumatized him and often gave him nightmares. He began to hate anything that had to do with darkness as a result of his trauma. During his time in the real world, TK stayed with his brother and when he and Patamon got into a fight, Patamon left in disgust. But when TK and his brother were in danger of being harmed by Myotismon, Patamon came back and Digivolved to Angemon scaring Myotismon off. Patamon would often Digivolve to protect TK. While he and his friend, Kari were facing Piedmon alone, Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to protect them from Piedmon. But Piedmon defeated Angemon and went after Kari and TK by grabbing TK, but when Kari tried to save him, Piedmon cut the rope that Kari and TK were climbing on hoping to send them to their deaths. But TK managed to find his hope which helped Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon who caught Kari and TK saving them. MagnaAngemon helped defeat Apoclaymon. TK was sad when he had to say goodbye to Patamon, but he promised to see him again. He was last seen waving goodbye to Patamon. Digimon Adventure 02 TK reappeared in Digimon Adventure 02 having moved with his mother to an new apartment. He met and befriended Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida who would soon become part of the Digidestined. He talked to Davis while on the way to school and reunited with his old friend, Kari Kamiya which made Davis think TK was stealing Kari's love from him. Kari and TK would often pick on Davis during this season or they would be mean to him. When an human boy was enslaving Digimon, TK reunited with his partner, Patamon. When the Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji attempted to turn Patamon into his slave, TK risked his life to save him showing that he was still very protective of Patamon, but Garurumon managed to help save Patamon and returned him to his human partner. TK vowed to get revenge on Ken for trying to hurt his partner. When Ken was messing with Devimon's dark powers, TK was very angry to see anyone abusing the powers of darkness because of his trauma of losing Patamon when he was a kid. He and Ken got into a fist fight. They managed to turn Ken good, but because of the way Ken had treated Digimon including Patamon, TK didn't trust him when Davis wanted Ken to join the team. But he soon gained trust in Ken and helped saved him when he was kidnapped. TK soon found out that someone had been using Ken as his pawn which turned out to be an old enemy they had fought in the past and thought they had destroyed: MaloMyotismon, a form of Myotismon. MaloMyotismon attempted to kill TK along with the other Digidestined. But they had managed to defeat him for good with the power of their Digivices. Digimon Young Tamers After realizing how mean he and Kari were acting towards Davis, Ken, and Cody, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon left the group promising to come back when they were nicer. While traveling alone with Kari, Patamon and Gatomon were captured by the Digimon Empress in a net, but the Young Tamers helped rescue them and invited them to join their group. Riku asked about TK's Patamon, but TK told him that Patamon was his partner Digimon and that he didn't know Riku. When Kari was captured and held hostage as an attempt to make the Tamers hand over their Digimon, TK helped the Tamers come up with a plan that wouldn't cost them losing their Digimon or Kari. When an scientist attempted to kill Kari, an angry TK managed to save her. TK and his partner, Patamon were happy when Riku was reunited with his Patamon. TK demonstrates a crush on Kari in this series, but Kari has feelings for Davis. Digimon Tamers Union TBACategory:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Digidestined Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Japanese Category:The Youngest in his family Category:Students at Odaiba High School